ÁNGEL GUARDIÁN
by Anna de Usui
Summary: Anna nunca había estado de acuerdo con la boda de Ren y mucho menos, con la mujer que había elegido como esposa. Pero, ¿qué pasaría si ahora ella fuera la única que pudiera curarle las heridas que le había dejado Jeanne? ll AnnaxRen ll
1. Maldita

_Holaaaa!1 Aqi Anna de Usui, con su primer proyecto RexAnna_

_Pues... espero que reciba buenas críticas (es que me ha costado mucho trabajo, en realidad... aunque quizá no se note)_

_Sólo quiero aclarar que la participación de Jeanne será breve, muy breve... pero no quiero arruinar la sorpresa! Así que, espero que les guste ^^_

_Atte._

_Anna de Usui_

**+Ángel Guardián+**

**+Capítulo 1: Maldita+**

Había sido la peor ceremonia, que ella hubiera presenciado jamás.

Todavía recordaba la cara de felicidad del chino en esa ocasión, la manera en que había tomado a su nueva esposa entre sus brazos y cómo la había paseado entre sus labios como todo un adolescente, en tanto la platinada sólo se dejaba mimar repetidamente y disfrutaba de esa muestra de afecto por parte del hombre.

Se habían conocido por medio de la influencia del Asakura, ella había trabajado muchisimo tiempo con el mayor de los hermanos y él simplemente era uno de esos amigos compinches del menor de la familia, por lo que la primera impresión fue quizá como la de una cita a ciegas y de a poco los dos empezaron a sentirse atraídos más allá del ámbito sexual.

Pero para Anna no era fácil asimilar semejante cosa de golpe, estaba tan acostumbrada a que él fuera un soltero como casi inalcanzable y que ella fuera la única chica con la que se tratara además de su hermana mayor, por lo que de alguna manera le dio rabia el primer amor del Tao y odió a la supuesta enamorada muchísimo más de lo que hubiera imaginado en un ataque de celos.

Además había algo que no le cerraba de la platinada, tenía esa cara de ángel que de alguna manera no le convencía del todo y una amabilidad tan fingida que le hacía pensar en que era falsa en todo su esplendor, sólo que era tremendamente buena para cautivar a un inexperto como Ren y así de paso quedarse con toda su fortuna a corto o largo plazo.

¿Qué? No había habido ocasión, en que la intuición femenina le fallara.

Después de todo la familia Tao era reconocida por sus grandes riquezas, era más que obvio que esa mujer tan angelical pretendía estafarlo y sacarle hasta el último centavo de su gigantesca herencia, amarrandolo a ella de la manera más eficaz que existía y también más básica que el mismisimo acto sexual.

Por eso a la rubia no le sorprendió en lo absoluto el notición aquel, cómo él le había comentado entusiasmadisimo al Asakura lo ocurrido en la luna de miel y no tardó en contarle a Kyoyama que su esposa había concebido a su primer hijo, por lo que ella sólo se limitó a fingir un poco de felicidad y le deseó mucha suerte a la hora de soportarla en medio de los nueve meses de embarazo.

Y sin embargo esa mujer sinceramente le parecía una zorra, lo había engatusado como si él fuera sólo un idiota con urgencia de sexo y así había conseguido llevar en el vientre al primer heredero, consiguiendo de esa manera que el amor del chino creciera a pasos agigantados y que entonces aumentara considerablemente la devoción que tenía para con su esposa.

De esa forma tan precoz pasaron los meses como también los años, él llevaba una vida perfectamente feliz con su linda mujercita y ella simplemente había contraído matrimonio con el Asakura sólo por costumbre, dandole lugar a la llegada del primer heredero de la notable familia y a uno de los mayores amores como disgustos de su vida.

Parecía increíble que hubiera parido casi a la par de la platinada, quizá por eso el vínculo de los hombres se había hecho aún más estrecho y quizá por eso hasta los bebés habían entrado en confianza de la noche a la mañana, sólo que aquí el único problema eran las mujeres de la casa y esa disputa que parecían empezar rabiosamente cada vez que se veían.

A Anna se le había hecho habitual la situación que vivían los cuatro, era común que se reunieran en su casa a cenar algo rico y a charlar un rato de los viejos tiempos, en tanto los pequeños hacían sus maldades por todo el lugar y las mujeres se dedicaban a fingir que se llevaban de maravilla en medio de la escena familiar.

**-¿Y qué tal?-gritó, el moreno-¿Te acuerdas o no?-**

**-¡Por supuesto que me acuerdo!-soltó una carcajada, el chino-¡Que vergüenza me hizo pasar ese día!-recordó, las anécdotas de la juventud-¡Ese Horo Horo es un idiota!-**

**-¡Ah, pero deberías venir, Ren!-comentó el castaño, tomando otro trago-¡Él está visitandonos muy seguido a Anna y a mí!-le comentó, como de lo más feliz-¿Verdad?-y desvió la mirada, hacia su mujer**

**-Sólo porque cae de sorpresa-respondió la rubia, en su pose de orgullo-No es como si nosotros lo invitaramos, ¿entiendes?-e hizo, un puchero**

**-Tú no le hagas caso-le chusmeó, el Asakura, a su amigo-Ella actúa así de orgullosa, pero se pone muy feliz cuando él viene-sonrió, como con pícardía-A que no sabías eso, ¿eh, Ren?-y le dio, un pequeño codazo**

**-¿En serio?-encarnó las cejas, el chino-¿Desde cuándo tu mujer es tan amiga del bobo ese?-**

**-¿Y desde cuándo a ti te importa, Tao?-interrumpió la rubia, como en ofendida-Mejor, ocupate de tu esposa, ¿quieres?-**

**-Y me ocupo, quedate tranquila-le sonrió, el gatito-¿Verdad, Jeanne?-y así, vio a su chica de manera lasciva**

**-Sí-asistió, la doncella-Se ocupa cómo no tienes idea-**

**-Ay, qué asco me dan-resongó la rubia, como histérica-Con el tiempo que llevan de casados y todavía siguen con eso...-se golpeó, ligeramente, la cabeza-Bueno, en fin, no es que sea mi problema-**

**-Exactamente-habló la platinada, ganandose la atención de la otra-No es tu problema-y así, recibió una mirada asesina por parte de la señora de Asakura**

**-Yoh, llama a los niños, ¿quieres?-se dirigió al hombre, la rubia-Y asegurate que Hannah se lave las manos antes de comer-le ordenó, bien mandona-Hazte cargo, que eres el padre-**

**-Claro, querida-asistió el moreno, poniendose de pie-Yo me encargo-y enseguida, encaró el salón de juegos**

**-Y apurense todos a sentarse a la mesa-declaró la rubia, sin dar el brazo a torcer-Voy a servir la cena, ¿de acuerdo?-y así, desapareció hacia la cocina**

Que rabia le había dado, la estupidez de esa mujer.

Se había dejado enfurecer aún más rápido de lo normal, se había tomado a mal el comentario innecesario por parte de la dichosa platinada y le había caído pesada la autoridad que había tratado de marcar en el territorio de Kyoyama, por lo que salió derechita para la cocina con tal de no estallar y de no tirarse de los pelos con la malcriada señora Tao.

Así preparó cada cosita indicada para el platillo de esa noche, se calzó el delantal ese en tono rosa por primera vez en seis años y se hizo cargo de preparar una presentación de lo más elegante, sólo para poder humillar a la maldita mujer platinada y así ganarse solamente ella todos los elogios por parte del chino.

¿Qué? Obvio que no estaba interesada, por supuesto.

Pero lo conocía desde hacía muchísimo tiempo antes, lo conocía desde hacía más años que esa demoníaca intrusa y era ella la única dueña de la confianza absoluta del varón, por lo que no podía permitir que esa arpía le robara también aquella relación y terminara poniendolo a él en su contra sin valerse de razones lógicas.

Después de todo estaba al tanto de la situación actual del chinito, sabía de lo cautivado que estaba por su nueva pero joven mujer y sabía que lo de él era cualquier cosa pero menos un amor pasajero, por lo que entró en ese terreno en que etaba en desventaja y en que la bastarda Jeanne tenía todas las de ganar.

Igualmente estaba segura de que tenía que cuidarlo fuera como fuera, dependía solamente de ella salvarlo del cariño delirante que sentía por la doncella y estaba en sus manos el poder para evitar que el asunto sentimental llegara a mayores, si era que el corazoncito de él se triplicaba en tamaño y así él aprendiera a amarla tres veces más de lo posible.

Por eso se vio obligada a tomar cartas en el asunto, tenía que librarlo de ese parásito antes de que se lo succionara vivo y tenía que salvarlo de la perdición a la que esa dichosa mujercita estaba llevandolo, plan que aprovechó para llevar a cabo cuando la platinada se le apereció en la cocinita y le puso esa carita de santa que a Kyoyama le producía arcadas en vez que ternura.

**-¿Te ayudo en algo?-le habló, la doncella**

**-¿Huh?-encarnó las cejas, la rubia-¿A qué viene esa repentina amabilidad?-**

**-No me hagas quedar como la mala, ¿quieres?-contestó la platinada, dandose paso-Nos conocemos hace mucho, como para estar así-**

**-Sí, te conocí muy a pesar-respondió la rubia, de mala gana-Por eso, no me caes bien-le devolvió, una mirada fulminante-Así que, mejor no te metas conmigo, ¿entendiste?-**

**-Siempre eres así de violenta, ¿verdad?-se burló la doncella, como con ironía-No puedo creer cómo le caes bien a mi esposo-**

**-¿Qué puedo decir?-sonrió, la rubia, como victoriosa-Ren me conoce muchisímo más que tú-alardeó, para hacerla rabiar-Y quizá, hasta me conoce más que a ti-**

**-Poco me importa si me odias, en realidad-dijo la platinada, sin mover un músculo-Sólo le estoy haciendo un favor, juntandome con la mujer de su mejor amigo-**

**-Que amable de tu parte, entonces-sonrió, la rubia, falsa-Pero mejor, hazle un favor que no tenga que ver conmigo-le comentó, como educandola-¿Te parece?-**

**-¿Ah, sí?-entró a jugar, la doncella-¿Cuál?-**

**-Dejalo en paz-la miró, como para asesinarla, la rubia-Jeanne-**

¿Atención? No, no se merecía más atención, de la que ya le había prestado.

Por lo que Anna sólo se limitó a terminar con los últimos detalles, acomodó todo especificamente en la enorme bandeja de plata y salió de la cocina ignorando por completo a la otra esposa medio turbada, que se había quedado como estática a raíz de las palabras de la dueña de casa y así fácilmente su pequeña cabezita empezó a trabajar por su cuenta.

Estaba segura que aquella mujer violenta se traía algo entre manos, seguro iba más allá de que fuera una de las pocas amigas de su esposo y por supuesto iba más allá de que a él le cayera tan pero tan simpática, por lo que de alguna manera sintió un leve peligro alrededor de su vida matrimonial y quizá un grado mínimo de debilidad por parte de su caballeroso hombre.

Por esa misma razón se apresuró a seguirla hasta el comedor, presenció exactamente cómo ella se arrodilló a los pies de la mesa con gracia y ordenó cada cosita estrategicamente entre los vasos de cerveza, que tanto el chino como el moreno se llevaban a la boca y vaciaban de un solo trago sólo para aumentar la embriaguez.

Sin embargo le parecía a la espectadora que la Kyouyama estaba más divertida que disgustada, quizá le resultaba cómico la corta distancia que mantenía con el de ojos ambarinos y cómo él la molestaba echandole viento para volarle ligeramente los pelitos, cosa por la que ella dibujaba una sonrisita de lo más divertida y únicamente seguía con su trabajo soportando de buena manera lo molesto que estaba Tao.

Jeanne pareció estallar frente a aquella escena de tanta confianza, cómo ella se puso de pie en un intento de volver a cargar la bandeja y cómo él la jaló ligeramente del brazo con tal de hacerla caer, por lo que la recibió como amortiguandola entre las piernas abiertas y le dedicó una sonrisa victoriosa entre lo incrédula que había quedado Kyoyama.

**-Bueno, si te quieres quedar...-comentó el chino, como entre divertido-No te culpo, Annita-**

**-Eres un idiota-sonrió la rubia, entre complacida-Tan idiota como siempre, Tao-**

Un disgusto enorme creció en el interior de la mujer de ojos rojizos, la rabia había salido a flote frente a la borrachera de su marido y el coraje había florecido dentro suyo ante la actitud descarada de la rubia, de tal manera que los celos infantiles nacieron en ella de repente y así la peor de sus facetas amenazó con salir a luz.

Jamás había visto semejante situación desesperante, lo interesado que se veía su chico en bromear con la otra y lo entusiasmada que estaba la rubia en seguirle el juego sin reparar en sus modales, a la par del moreno idiota que encontraba graciosa la escena y así se reía sin poder controlar la carcajada en medio del alcohol berreta.

Quizá ella era la exagerada o algo por estilo, pero... algo definitivamente andaba mal en esa relación amistosa, no era posible que Ren tratara con tanta libertad a la esposa de su amigo y que el mismo no pareciera molesto o extrañado en lo absoluto, como si también la compartieran a la rubia pero hermosa mujer y como si ella a su vez estuviera en medio de un dilema amoroso tremendamente grave.

De igual manera se lo dejó pasar a la primeriza mujer de familia, qu total poco le importaba si ella realmente una zorra o si era alguien que prefería una vida fugosa que una vida de rutina, porque estaba claro que el problema principal era su marido y la borrachera que se agarraba cada vez que se juntaba con ese amigote.

En el momento en que Kyoyama desapareció en busca de los pequeños, la platinada escuchó abiertamente los comentarios idiotas que hizo el chino con respecto a la rubia y presenció la cantidad de bebida que se sirvió al paso que recordaba a la chica del pañuelo rojo, en tanto el Asakura solamente encontraba divertidisimo el monologo por parte del visitante y únicamente le daba razón en cada cosa que saliera de la boca ahora apestosa de Tao.

¿Celosa? No, no estaba celosa, de una mujer como esa.

**-¡Ey, amor!-la descubrió, el chino-¡Ahí estabas!-le dijo, viendola en la puerta de la cocina-¡Ven y sientate a mi lado!-**

**-No puedo creer que estés borracho-comentó la platinada, acercandose de mala gana-Que asco-y así, se sentó junto a su hombre**

**-¿Y qué tiene de malo?-comentó él, levantando la copa-¡Es lo que me gusta hacer, cuando vengo aquí!-se acercó, a darle un besito, en la mejilla-No me vas a prohibir eso, ¿o sí?-y así, volvió a beber**

**-Debería hacerlo-contestó ella, como disgustada-Tu estado es lamentable, sinceramente-**

**-¡Vamos, Jeanne, no seas aguafiestas!-saltó el moreno, de la nada-¡Dejalo que se divierta un poco!-defendió, al chico poco fiestero-¡Anda, bebe más!-**

**-En realidad, poco me importa cómo trates a tu esposa, Yoh-lo atacó, la platinada-Pero Ren es mi marido, ¿sabes?-dijo, tirando de un brazo del susodicho-Y no voy a permitir que lo embriagues, en frente de mí-**

**-Cálmate un poco, ¿sí?-le habló el chino, con tranquilidad-Sólo estamos bebiendo, nada más-**

**-¡Eso, eso!-asistió el moreno, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja-Tú vete a cuidar a Men, ¿de acuerdo?-la mandó, señalandole el otro lugar-Pidele a Anna que te ayude o vaya contigo, ¿eh?-**

**-Estoy hablando con mi marido, no contigo-lo miró la platinada, como para matarlo fríamente-No te metas-**

**-Ey, basta-la sujetó de los hombros, el chinito-No seas grosera, ¿quieres?-le habló, como susurrandole-No es para tanto-**

**-Sí, claro-frunció el ceño, ella-A ti nunca te importa nada, cuando vienes a este lugar-apretó, los dientes-Y todo por culpa de esa maldita mujer-y así, salió del pequeño espacio en la mesa**

**-¡Ey, Jeanne!-la llamó el chino, al verla caminar-¿¡Adónde vas?-repitió, como perdiendola de vista-¡Jeanne!-**

**-Ve a buscarla, Romeo-habló el moreno, como chistoso-Aunque no sabía que, Julieta fuera tan histérica-**

**-Dejala, que ya se le pasará-declaró el chino, ignorando el acto de histeria-Tú sólo sirveme más, ¿quieres?-**

**-¡Sí, señor!-coincidió el moreno, levantando la botella**

Obvio que escuchó que, él ni se gastó en perseguirla.

A pesar de lo lamentablemente borracho que estaba, no le había caído nada bien la escena que ella le había armado y quizá sólo había logrado que él se enojara con ella por semejante cosa, sólo porque no se había aguantado el atrevimiento que había tenido con la rubia y porque no iba con ella soportar semejante acto de humillación en frente de sus propias narices.

Pero ponerse a insistirle a su marido que se largaran de una buena vez, no era una de las mejores ideas para curar el enfado del hombre y mucho menos era decirle que sinceramente no quería volver nunca más, porque no aguantaba que se emborrachara como un adolescente y que encima esa mujer rubia tremendamente atractiva tuviera una relación tan cercana con él.

Por eso se recorrió toda la casa en una milesima de segundo, con todas las paredes plagadas de fotografías de la joven dueña y de cada una de las estapas de su notable hermosura, por lo que la rabia ardió dentro de la platinada quizá como la erupción de un volcán.

¿Quién podía culparla? Había tenido mala suerte, desde que había nacido.

Había sido tremendamente envidiosa desde que podía recordar, por eso le caía mal la increíble belleza con la que había sido premiada la Kyoyama y muchisimo más mal le caía que usara eso para acercarse a su lindo maridito, por lo que apretó los dientes con más furia que nunca y expresó su odio por última vez de la manera más errada.

**-Todo esto es tu culpa-se habló, para si misma, la platinada-Maldita Anna-y así, terminó en el baño, con un último portazo**


	2. Muerta

**+Capítulo 2: Muerta+**

El ruido de los platos al romperse, pareció tapar el golpe en el espejo del baño.

Al menos eso le pareció a la rubia mujer encargada de la cena, a quien se le había hecho costumbre el estruendo que causaba el vidrio y que estaba acostumbrada a vivir, en semejante desastre de cocinita mediocre.

Además, con su pequeño niñito y el heredero del Tao correteando por todo el lugar… bueno, no era tarea fácil el poder notar, algún otro ruido que no fuera el bullicio de los infantes.

¿Que a qué jugaban? Bueno, no estaba muy segura, en realidad.

Hannah siempre acostumbraba a esconderse entre las piernas de su joven mamá, en tanto el Tao miniatura pasaba las manitos en el esfuerzo de atraparlo y así los dos giraban alrededor de una Kyoyama, que siempre sufría más de un mareo en medio de juego de persecución.

Quizá era por eso que los platos se le rompían tan seguido, porque siempre andaba enredada entre el cuerpito bajito de su pequeño rubión y entre las piernas infantilmente cortas del mini-Ren, el mismo que siempre traía a la cabeza de la rubia el recuerdo del Tao mayor y así sucumbía a pensar en el hombre que quizá no era solamente su amigo de toda la vida.

Como también pensó ese día en que él se emborrachaba en el comedor con su esposo, pensó en él hasta el punto en que ignoró toda clase de sonido y de esa manera dejó pasar el alboroto que Hannah había parecido provocar con el jovencito de ojos ambarinos, remontándose ella entonces a la época en que él había cruzado mirada con la platinada y se había enamorado de esa mujer en el mínimo segundo en que la Kyoyama lo había perdido de vista.

**EN EL SEGUNDO, EN QUE ELLA LO DESCUIDÓ.**

_**-¡Ey, Annita!-escuchó al chino, luego de que los niños desaparecieron -¿Has visto a Jeanne?-**_

_**-Si vuelves a llamarme así, te mato-le habló la rubia, como en asesina-Y a tu esposa, no la he visto, por el momento-**_

_**-¿Sabes?-comentó él, casi cómico-No es necesario que todo el tiempo, repitas que es mi esposa-le habló, como sin controlarse-¿No te cansas después de tantos años?-**_

_**-¿Que no es tu esposa, acaso?-lo ignoró, ella-¿O cómo quieres que la llame?-**_

_**-Es que parece que no se llevan bien-noto él, completamente seguro-Aunque Yoh no lo note, claro-**_

_**-Le pides mucho, pobre-contestó ella, ignorando lo anterior-Él sólo ve lo bueno en las personas, después de todo-**_

_**-¿Qué?-se alarmó, el chino-¿Hay algo que quieras decirme?-buscó, provocarla-Además de tus celos, claro-**_

_**-Por favor-prácticamente, soltó una carcajada, la rubia-¿Tú también con eso?-siguió, con su tarea-¿Celosa de qué voy a estar, de esa mujer?-**_

_**-Es que me tuviste tanto tiempo para ti solita-explicó él, poniéndose detrás de ella-No debe ser fácil aceptar, que hay otra mujer en mi vida, ¿verdad?-**_

_**-No hables como si estuviera enamorada de ti-replicó ella, sin alejarse-Y no estoy celosa, ya te dije-dijo, sin ocultar el sonrojo-Sólo no me agrada demasiado, tu esposa-**_

_**-¿Y eso por qué?-preguntó él, recargándose en el hombro de su compañera**_

_**-Estoy acostumbrada a la idea, de que siempre fuiste soltero-confesó la rubia, entre angustiada-Y ahora, verte casado con ella y con un hijo de la edad del mío...-casi, apretó los puños-Es difícil, ¿entiendes?-**_

_**-Ey, no te pongas así-el chino la abrazó, medianamente fuerte-Todavía somos amigos, ¿o no?-intentó, contentarla con eso-Jeanne no va a cambiar eso, lo prometo-**_

_**-¿En serio?-preguntó ella, dudando-¿Estás seguro?-**_

_**-Sí, estoy seguro-dijo él, sonriente-Te lo prometo, Annita-y así, le plantó un besito en la mejilla**_

No era extraño, por supuesto.

Que él se apareciera en sus fantasías, de esa manera tan sospechosamente cariñosa… bueno, era una costumbre que la rubia había adoptado, desde que el hombre Tao había decidido contraer matrimonio.

No era porque se sintiera ignorada por ese joven, pero… necesitaba sentirlo más cerca de lo habitual, que él por fin pudiera decirle ese tipo de cosas al oído y que le demostrara un cariño sincero por una sola vez, incluso si sólo tenía amor para la madre desastrosa de su hijo y para esa misma mujer que llevaba su apellido de casada.

Por eso siquiera supo en que momento el juego de los infantes había terminado, en que momento Hannah había abandonado literalmente sus piernas y en que momento los gritos del otro niño se silenciaron de repente, dejándola quizá a solas con el hombre que reinaba en sus imaginaciones románticas y con el hombre que estaba en su corazón muchísimo más que su propio marido.

Al menos así fue por lo que pasaron unos pocos minutos, hasta que el insistente llamado de su pequeño niño empezó a reclamarla y a repetirle de manera agobiante ese tremendo hambre que pronto lo haría desfallecer, por lo que Anna simplemente cargó todo en la bandeja como pudo y marchó al encuentro del niño glotón sin siquiera pensar en la idea de bufar.

Y sin embargo pareció caerle tremendo la escena aquella, el rubio bajito esperándola ansioso con los palillos previamente preparados y el nene ambarino mirándola con una cara bastante sospechosa que seguro había heredado de la perra de la madre, en tanto Yoh también estaba sentado frente a las botellas de alcohol medianamente llenas y que así sólo quedara de Ren tanto su vaso vacío como su ausencia en la mesa.

**-¿Es en serio?-la rubia escondió su tristeza, a través del disgusto-No puedo creerlo-**

**-Somos menos en la mesa, sí...-respondió el moreno, sonriente-Pero quédate tranquila que, tu trabajo no será en vano-**

**-Eres mi marido, Yoh-replicó la mujer, viéndole sarcástica-Es de esperarse que, me digas algo como eso-**

**-Pero apuesto que los niños tienen hambre-dijo él y entonces, miró a los pequeños-¿Verdad?-**

**-Oye, Hannah-le habló, el Tao bajito-¿En serio la comida de tu mamá es tan rica?-**

**-¡Por supuesto!-respondió el rubio, con énfasis-¿Estás dudando de lo que te digo?-achicó, los ojos-¿O peor, de mi mamá?-**

**-No, no es eso-dijo el otro, sin dar brazo a torcer-Es que, en casa, papá cocina-contó, ligeras intimidades-Nunca he probado nada, que haya preparado mamá-**

**-Deberías venir más seguido, entonces-lo invitó, el rubiecito-¡La comida de mi mamá es la mejor!-alardeó, sin controlarse-¿Verdad?-y así, vio sonriente a la rubia**

**-Hannah, ¿te lavaste las manos?-preguntó ella, en ruda-No te dejaré probar nada, de lo contrario-**

**-¡Sí, me las lavé!-contestó, el chico-¡Me las lavé cinco veces, porque no se me quitaba!-**

**-Ése es mi niño-sonrió ella, inesperadamente cariñosa**

Que estúpida se había sentido, en esa ocasión.

No podía creer lo preocupada que había estado por el Tao mayor, lo inquieta que la tenía la situación con su actual esposa y lo quizá satisfecha que se sentía al saber que estaban en conflicto, porque la platinada se había encerrado hacía rato en el baño de servicio y el chino simplemente había subido a descargarse a una de las habitaciones de la pensión.

Por eso Anna no pudo evitar que un gramo de felicidad creciera en su interior, quizá era egoísta de su parte desear que se divorciaran lo antes posible o quizá era malvado crear una estrategia para que la joven mujer explotara, así fuese por un ataque estúpido de celos o por un rumor que en algún momento la rubia había regado por ahí.

En realidad siempre le había parecido que era su deber hacer algo así, era ella la encargada de mostrarle al enamorado pero ciego Tao la calidad de mujer que tenía al lado y era su obligación desenmascarar a la arpía esa que tenía esa estúpida cara de ángel, antes de que ella terminara por comérselo vivo antes de lo previsto y que sólo fuera de él el recuerdo perdido de unas pobres pero miseras migajas. Así fue que los platos quedaron vacíos entre los pensamientos de la rubia, antes de que ambos niños anunciaran que partirían derecho a la cama y antes de que el mini-Asakura se despidiera de su linda mamá, a la que le regaló un besito en la mejilla y le provocó un sonrojo de quizá unos cinco segundos.

Sin embargo Yoh encontró tremendamente adorable a su Anna, había bajado la cabeza para ocultar el rubor en tanto los pequeños subieron las escaleras y se apretó las manos contra el vestido hasta el mismísimo segundo en que la puerta de la habitación infantil se cerró, lo que le permitió volver a recobrar su compostura y ver al marido bobalicón con una cara que prácticamente hubiera asustado a un asesino serial.

¿Qué? Realmente odiaba esos ataques, que tenía el nabo de Yoh.

Le irritaba muchísimo que la viera con esa cara de tonto, que le sonriera quizá derritiéndose en medio de aquella expresión y que encima achicara los ojos como si ella brillara enceguecedoramente, antes de comentarle que a él le gustaba muchísimo más así y que realmente le quedaba bien esa actitud tierna para con Hannah.

Y por esa vez su violenta esposa se la dejó pasar, para entonces poder invitarlo a subir a las incontables habitaciones de la vieja pensión y vigilar que el Tao borracho no terminara tremendamente mal con su mujer esta noche, si era que en verdad se dejaba llevar por la borrachera que tenía encima y así mandar a volar a la platinada histérica esa que venía jodiendole la vida a la Kyoyama como desde que tenía memoria.

Fue en la última habitación del largo pasillo en la que se encontraba el susodicho, tirado en el piso como si en realidad las piernas lo hubieran vencido y hubiera sido culpa del alcohol que su equilibrio lo hubiera desorientado, poniéndole entonces a dormir quizá a la par semejante de un bebé y así mostrarse ligeramente tierno frente a una mujer que no era su adorada esposa.

**-Al fin cayó, ¿verdad?-comentó ella, viéndolo dormir**

**-Sí-asistió, su marido-No creí que él caería dormido, antes que yo-evaluó, su propio estado-No pensé que había bebido tanto-**

**-Es el único rato que pasa contigo-dijo ella, seria-Déjalo que lo disfrute y nada más-**

**-Es lo mismo que yo dije-coincidió, él-Cuando Jeanne vino, creo-**

**-Seguro que le hizo una escena, esa histérica-frunció el ceño, la rubia-¿Qué le dijo exactamente?-**

**-Bueno, no importa-contestó, el moreno-Ren no le dio mucha importancia, igual-**

**-Y mejor así, en serio-sentenció ella, como entre complacida-Esa mujer sólo lo va a volver loco-**

**-¿Estás celosa?-preguntó él, burlón-¿Es eso?-**

**-Celosa no, Yoh-dijo ella, evitando su actual estado-Sólo un poco preocupada-desvió la mirada, hacia el Tao-Sabes que nunca creí que, ella fuera la mujer indicada para él-**

**-Sí, quizá tienes razón-coincidió, él-Pero él la ama muchísimo, ¿sabías?-dijo, de manera natural-Tanto que no parece real-**

**-Al igual que ella-argumentó, la rubia-Es tan buena que, no puede ser real-**

**-¿Sabes?-sonrió, el moreno-Me da risa que, tengas tantos celos-explicó, ignorando lo que eso significaba-Y eso que llevan seis años de casados-**

**-Si recuerdas, yo me casé contigo, no con él-repitió, la rubia-Pero eso no quiere decir que no me preocupe, que se haya equivocado con esa mujer-**

**-¿Por qué no dejamos que las cosas sigan por si solas?-él intentó, cambiarle de tema-Si no está destinado a ser, no será entonces-resolvió, tranquilo-Pero no te adelantes, ¿quieres?-**

**-¿Adelantarme cómo?-jugó de inocente, la bella mujer-Éste no es mi problema-**

**-Pero eso no te va a impedir meterte-anticipó, el moreno-Ir a llenarle la cabeza a Ren, para que le pida rápido el divorcio-armó, la posible situación-Tienes que dejar que se equivoque y que aprenda de ese error-**

**-Creo que estás exagerando-desvió la vista, del dormido chino-No estoy tan preocupada, ¿sabes?-**

**-Entonces, disimúlalo mejor, a partir de ahora-el moreno se abrazó, a su estrecha cintura-Aunque me parece adorable, esa faceta tuya-**

**-Siempre tienes que andar diciéndome ese tipo de cosas, ¿verdad?-comentó ella, entre complacida-Nunca te cansas de ser cursi, ¿cierto?-**

**-¿Y qué quieres que haga?-preguntó él, en cariñoso-Si tú nunca dejas de ser linda, amor-**

**-Mira que tuviste suerte de encontrarme, ¿eh?-jugó ella, en provocadora-No podría imaginarme que te hubiera pasado, si hubieras terminado con una mujer como esa Jeanne-**

**-Ella no es mi tipo, lamentablemente-contestó el moreno, pegado a su mujer-Yo prefiero a una verdadera Julieta, no a una falsa-**

**-Heh...-sonrió ella, recibiendo sus cumplidos-¿Yo soy la verdadera?-**

**-Bueno, lo eres-respondió él, con cierta debilidad-Pero si sólo yo soy tu Romeo, claro-**

**-¿Eres idiota?-se volteó ella, pasando los brazos tras el cuello masculino-¿Acaso tienes que preguntar?-**

**-¿No tengo competencia, entonces?-dudó, el moreno-¿Siquiera Ren?-**

**-Por supuesto que no-la rubia le regaló, un único besito-¿Acaso me crees una histérica, como esa otra estúpida?-**

**-Ah, ahora que lo dices...-atendió, el Asakura grande-Ya hace rato que está en el baño, ¿verdad?-interpretó, por su ausencia-¿Qué estará haciendo?-**

**-Ni que me importara-bufó, una rubia malhumorada-Ojalá se pierda-**

**-Ey, no seas mala-el moreno, se desprendió del agarre-Mira si Ren te escuchara decir esas cosas, ¿eh?-la molestó, hasta el cansancio-Tú, hablando mal de su linda mujercita-**

**-¿Linda?-encarnó las cejas, la rubia-Por favor-bufó, sin evitarlo-Ésa de linda, no tiene nada-**

**-Te dejo a solas con tus celos, ¿quieres?-comentó cómico, el moreno-Yo, por mi parte, iré a ver si Jeanne necesita algo-agregó, a su discurso-No te portes mal, ¿sí?-**

**-Por favor-hizo un puchero, la joven mujer-Si soy todo un ángel-**

¿Cómo resistió hasta el momento, en que Yoh bajó las escaleras? Bueno, en realidad, fue bastante difícil.

Por eso fue que la rubia se movió inmediatamente dentro de la habitación, acomodándose ligeramente al lado de ese prematuro borracho y mirarlo dormir con quizá más ternura de la que escasamente quedaba en su interior, dejándose entonces que él se moviera repetidamente sobre su propio eje y musitara un par de frases que ella siquiera lucida podía entender.

Sin embargo la Kyoyama encontró aquello tremendamente adorable, la manera en la que él inexplicablemente se comportaba como un niño chiquito y la forma en que remoloneaba en lo que parecía una disputa en medio de un sueño, el mismo que ella primero encontró verdaderamente cómico y luego pareció romperle el corazón como por milésima vez.

Fue en un misero segundo en que la rubia vio detenidamente a los ojos del chico, fue en el momento preciso en que el dormido musitó el nombre de su amada esposa y a su vez dejó correr una lágrima desdichada por sus mejillas, para así hacerle ver a su compañera la clase de amor que él sentía por aquella mujer y lo lejos que estaba él de poder olvidarla así como ella de poder sacársela de encima.

Pero de igual manera no pudo resistirlo ni un segundo más, se inclinó ligeramente hacia él influenciada por sus viejos sentimientos y así se depositó contra su frente en el esfuerzo de no tocar su boca, abriéndole paso entonces a que el dolor de la pérdida la invadiera por completo y quizá de alguna manera un llanto miserable le ganara en batalla.

**-Tendrías que haber dejado, que yo te cuidara- le susurró, la rubia-Idiota-**

Claramente fue el sonido aquel, el que la apartó de su escena drmática.

La voz de Yoh comunicándose a través del teléfono, pidiendo desesperado por una ambulancia que llegara lo más rápido posible… fue algo que literalmente la alarmó, por lo que le dedicó una última mirada al hombre tirado en el suelo y abandonó el lugar en lo que tardó una milésima de segundo, a el piso de abajo que claramente olía a desesperación por parte de su marido y también había un olor semejante a lo que parecía carne podrida.

Entonces las pisadas marcadas de rojo la guiaron hasta el pequeño lugar, ese baño con la puerta ligeramente abierta y ese líquido espesamente rojo que se colaba casi por todo el piso de cerámica, en medio de lo que parecían los cabellos platinados abundatemente sucios y la piel desmejoradamente reseca que ahora parecía parte de las entrañas de un animal.

Sus ojos parecían incrédulos frente a ese acontecimiento, esa mujer tan odidada ahora yacía tirada en el suelo sin moverse en lo absoluto y quizá también considerablemente cerca de alcanzar el más allá, entre el corte considerable pero latente en uno de sus brazos y que ante el horror de la Kyoyama la proclamaban como la suicida señora Tao.

**-¿Está… muerta?-musitó la rubia, en mezcla de dolor**


	3. Odio

**Saludos, lectores de fanfiction! Esto ha sido… -suspira- realemente interminable! Creo que escribí este cap durante … dos meses (?) **

**Bueno, en fin.. al fin, no más Jeanne! Y ahora sí empieza esta historia!**

**De más está decir que espero que les guste y lo disfruten (claramente, una review, sip?)**

**PORQUE NO SE VALE LEER Y NO DEJAR REVIEW!**

**Y por supuesto, lo más importante de todo, agradecimientos a:**

**Love Hao, ****Insane Potter Killjoy Way Tao****, ****LightShadowBlue**** … y alguien más que no me dejó su nombre ^^**

**Atte.**

**Anna De Usui**

**+Capitulo 3: Odio+**

Ese día, pasó tan rápido que, ni en sueños se lo hubiera esperado.

Era tremenda la contradicción que sentía al verla ahí tirada, claro que las lágrimas amenazaban con saltársele de los ojos pero a la vez le producía dicha el poder verla en ese estado lamentable, siempre y cuando los problemas del Tao terminaran antes de que esa mujer se encargara de destruir todo.

Quizá fue por eso que no la ayudó en lo absoluto, siquiera movió un músculo cuando la sangre amenazó con rozar sus pies inmóviles y simplemente observó fijamente a la mujer que ahora yacía prácticamente blanca, haciéndole caso a sus deseos egoístas que únicamente involucraban a Ren y que de alguna manera primero la necesitaba a esa arpía fuera del camino.

Sí, seguramente fue lo más sínico o malvado que hizo en su vida… pero no podía evitar la satisfacción que le producía semejante situación de ese trágico estilo, era la primera vez que veía claramente a la muy desgraciada sufriendo como en alguna momento había sufrido la Kyoyama y a decir verdad la rubia internamente lo gozaba más de lo que hubiera querido, sólo porque la odiaba muchísimo más de lo que pudiera representar su matrimonio con Tao o de la rabia que le daba a Anna que esa mujer se hubiera apropiado de **"su soltero"**.

¿Qué? A esa altura, ya no daba para negar más, lo que la mantenía cerca del Tao.

Quizá había engañado a todo el mundo con esa fachada de la Señora Asakura, pero... no podía engañar a su propio corazón con los sentimientos malnacidos que la ataban al chino, no podía seguir fingiendo que aceptaba esa realidad como si fuera de esperarse que llegaran a ese resultado y muchos menos podía aceptar que otra mujer estuviera ocupando el lugar que alguna vez había tenido la Kyoyama, aún si eso significaba dejarla morir tal como lo estaba haciendo ahora o si era realmente necesario que ella tomara cartas en el asunto para guiarla al lecho de muerte.

Fue en ese preciso momento en que su mente torcida tuvo compasión de aquella mujer, fue la primera vez en que el aspecto de Jeanne pareció helarle la piel a la rubia y la primera vez en que se asustó de sólo escuchar aquella respiración atragantada en medio de la garganta, ignorando los deseos como necesidades egoístas de su corazón anteriormente herido y las ideas malvadas que había experimentado para quitarse del camino a esa santa falsa.

De igual manera no pudo moverse siquiera un centímetro para ir en su rescate, al contrario ahora estaba paralizada por el miedo que le producía el estado tétrico por parte de la que antes hubiera llamado **"doncella"** y era su fobia al olor rancio pero podrido a sangre lo que también le impedía articular movimiento, a pesar de los ojos prácticamente en blanco de la Señora que la miraban entre más que perdición y de esa boca entre seca que parecía querer musitar únicamente palabras de odio para con la saludable Señora Asakura.

Podía sentirlo como si hubiera sido una conexión sobrenatural con la platinada, la rubia podía palpar cómo cada gota de aliento abandonaba ese cuerpo ahora casi deshecho y cómo era su alma la que vagaba entre los recuerdos que la tétrica parecía tener con su amado marido, haciendo incapie en lo poco cariñoso que él parecía para con la que había coronado como su leal esposa y también en lo sospechosamente amistoso que él se mostraba para con la Kyoyama ante la mirada espía de su mujer.

Y Anna podía palpar de manera exagerada la rabia que recorría las venas de la casi difunta, veía los sentimientos encontrados de la platinada apagando rápidamente cada uno de sus latidos y también ese corazón celoso pero rencoroso que se negaba a perdonar los males a los que había sido sometida, a pesar de que eso involucrara erróneamente a su tierno esposo y a la bella mujer que había señalado imaginariamente como la maldita amante.

Jeanne débilmente estaba reteniendo a la otra mujer por medio de sus emociones oscuras, estaba haciéndole sentir que ella era la única culpable de que hubiera terminado en ese estado tan sufrido y que iba a ser su responsabilidad que muriera así nada más con semejante carga de rencor, sólo porque la Kyoyama no había hecho más que arruinar la vida matrimonial de la platinada y que ahora así iba a destrozar en pedazos el corazón del próximo viudo.

**HASTA EL MOMENTO EN QUE, LA CONVENCIÓ DE SU CULPABILIDAD.**

**-¡¿Qué estás haciendo ahí parada, Anna?-escuchó gritar al moreno, que entró de repente en la escena**

**-¿Yoh?-se giró la rubia, simulando sorpresa-¿Qué pasó?-**

**-¿Que no es obvio?-se arrodilló, junto a la platinada-¡Se está muriendo!-**

**-Si no se murió ya…-habló entre dientes, la rubia**

**-¡¿Qué dijiste?-él la vio, como queriendo golpearla**

**-No dije nada-comentó la rubia, cruzándose de brazos-¿Y qué pasó con la ambulancia?-**

**-Ya está en camino, creo-respondió él, más calmado-Pero tengo que presionar su herida-acercó las manos, a su corte-De lo contrario, ella…-y entonces, sus hombros temblaron**

**-Entiendo-dijo la rubia, seria-Es para parar la sangre, ¿verdad?-**

**-¿Eh?-él la vio, sorprendido-¿Eres buena en este tipo de cosas?-**

**-Lo suficiente-respondió la rubia, ubicándose junto a él-Tú ve a preparar las cosas para llevarla al hospital-le indicó, arrancando un trozo de su vestido negro-Yo la cuido-**

**-¿En serio?-el moreno, sonó preocupado**

**-Sí-dijo la rubia, presionando el corte de la platinada-Ve tranquilo-**

Por supuesto, no lo hizo por la maldita arpía de Jeanne.

Lo hizo por el hombre que la amaba profunda e incondicionalmente, lo hizo pensando en el sufrimiento del Tao más que en la propia satisfacción que le daba la muerte próxima de esa y lo hizo porque la platinada no podía darse el gusto de hacerla sentir más culpable de lo que ya se sentía, por eso sostuvo aquel pedazo de fina tela contra la carne latente de la mujer herida y tragó saliva de sólo ver cómo sus ojos rojizos perdían la órbita en medio del blanco.

Anna no podía evitar preguntarse si en realidad estaba haciendo las cosas bien, no podía permitir que el Tao sufriera siquiera ni un gramo por su esquifosa esposa y tampoco podía dejar que Jeanne desapareciera libre de culpas como si en realidad hubiera sido una Santa, sabiendo que ella misma le había llenado la cabeza al chino para que terminaran alejándose y así ganarse el primer lugar en el corazón del anteriormente estúpido enamorado víctima de un hechizo.

Y sin embargo no podía hacer nada para parar la sangre aunque en verdad se esforzara, el cuerpo de la próximamente difunta había comenzado a temblar así de repente y su boca entreabierta se había manchado con el mismo tono de rojo, que ahora parecía bañar las rodillas afligidas de una Anna que había quedado inmóvil y a la que daba la impresión que el miedo o el remordimiento le habían ganado en batalla.

La Kyoyama volvió a la realidad en el momento en que sintió ese líquido frío en su piel, justo entonces se percató que en ningún momento había estado presionando el corte inmenso en el brazo de la Señora Tao y que aquel pedacito de tela sólo yacía sobre la carne como si fuera un accesorio más, en tanto los ojos de la Kyoyama sólo se sometían al horror que en el fondo parecía gozar y de esa manera permitía que Jeanne fuera abandonada a su suerte en el baño de su propia casa.

Por eso esta vez sí sujetó fuertemente la herida provocada por el vidrio filoso, se adaptó maduramente a la sensación helada que emanaba de la cercanía que mantenían y resistió internamente las arcadas que le producía el olor inmundo que rodeaba a la platinada, ignorando el hecho de que esa mujer aún la observaba con la misma rabia que momentos atrás y que el último de sus alientos estuviera dedicado a la rubia que simplemente aumentó el odio anidando dentro suyo.

**-¿Anna…?-habló sin aire, la platinada**

**-¿Qué?-casi la ignoró, la rubia**

**-Te odio, ¿sabías…?-dijo la platinada, levemente**

**-¿Huh?-la rubia la vio, entre furiosa**

**-Odio que mi esposo te quiera más que a mí…-susurró la otra mujer, cerrando los ojos**

Y en lo que pasaron diez minutos de eso, la ambulancia se la llevó al hospital, al fin.

Bajo las instrucciones detalladas que Yoh le explicó cuidadosamente a la rubia, primero ella optó por asegurarse que los niños aún siguieran durmiendo tan tranquilos como siempre y después se dirigió a despertar al descuidado borracho del Tao, que al principio pareció no prestarle atención al llamado insistente de su compañera y así ella se vio obligada a echarle un poco de agua prácticamente helada con tal que abriera los ojos que en realidad le pesaban.

De esa manera lo llevó cuidadosamente hacia el baño principal de la enorme casa, el aliento a alcohol que despedía su joven huésped ya se había hecho prácticamente insoportable para la Señora de Asakura y de cierta manera la habían hartado los comentarios con doble sentido que él pronunciaba aún de borrachera, incitándola a que confesara que planeaba hacerle **"cositas"** en el estado en que se encontraba y que después de todo ella siempre había sido una mujer que disfrutaba aprovecharse de la debilidad de los demás.

Sinceramente no pudo creerse la sartra de estupideces que le dijo el chico en ese par de minutos, incluso cuando se sostuvo débilmente de la pared en tanto ella preparaba la ducha y cuando le sacó la camisa como si hubiera sido un intento desesperado de conseguir algo de sexo, por lo que lo obligó a meterse bajo el agua fría que supuestamente debía refrescarle la cabeza y así se dirigió escaleras abajo a prepararle al inexperto ebrio una taza de café caliente que le trajera la consciencia de vuelta.

La primera gota de agua fría, pareció helarle la sangre violenta, la verdad.

Se estremeció de sólo sentir sobre su espalda varonil la temperatura tan invernal de la ducha, las plantas de sus pies se arrugaron de sólo hacer contacto con la impecable bañera y su aliento pareció empañar los azulejos blancos del medianamente lujoso baño, que trajo consigo la imaginación quizá poco honesta de un Tao de mente débil y que corrió a su adorada pero ignorada esposa del lugar que supuestamente se había ganado en su corazón.

Las situaciones bastante obscenas que vivía en su cabecita fantasiosa con la hermosa rubia, habían logrado que el Tao sintiera esa necesidad incontrolable de cercanía para con la susodicha y que hasta llegara a tenerle envidia al suertudo de Yoh por haberle pedido matrimonio antes, antes cuando el chino todavía no había empezado a amar a su chiflada esposa con locura y cuando aún quedaba algo de voluntad propia en su ahora marchito corazón de guerrero.

Por eso él vivía con ella esos encuentros eróticos imaginarios en la ducha casi como una rutina, era casi siempre la imagen de la chica que le ofrecía su desnudez en medio del agua helada y era él el que la tomaba con desesperación confesándole repetidamente que aún seguía queriéndola, para entonces recibir por parte de su compañera la respuesta que había esperado quizá desde que tenía memoria y así terminar por correrse en el interior de la rubia dándole cierre a su ímpetu sexual motivado por la preciosa Kyoyama.

Sin embargo eso no significaba que amara menos a su adorada e irremplazable esposa, al contrario Jeanne era una parte inexplicablemente esencial en la vida del Tao y era obvio que ninguna mujer había tenido en él el mismo efecto que tuvo esa platinada, en realidad ninguna otra mujer excluyendo a la despampanante mujer del Asakura menor.

Pero en realidad ni sentido tenía que siguiera negando la dependencia que tenía para con la rubia, ella había sido la primera mujer en toda su vida que había causado mayor efecto del esperado y que de una manera bastante rara se había ganado un lugar inamovible en el corazón sincero del ambarino joven heredero, por lo que a él le parecía natural que le siguiera teniendo un cariño tan grande y de ese estilo.

**DESPUÉS DE TODO, ANNA HABÍA SIDO, SU PRIMER AMOR.**

Y por más ilógico que sonara la hermosa rubia venía ocupando su cabeza más de la cuenta, tanto que la única cosa que lo distrajo fue el sonido del teléfono y de la llamada insistente que se decidió a tomar por ella, que después de todo la dueña de casa ya se encontraba en el piso de abajo y preparándole al prematuro bebedor quizá mucho más que un simple pero pobretón café.

El sólo pensar en la posibilidad de que la rubia estuviera esperándolo abajo, con más de una sorpresa que seguramente le harían sangrar la nariz… sólo motivó el estado payaso en el que se encontraba el hombre, por lo que únicamente marchó medio tumbado hasta el teléfono del segundo piso y levantó el tubo sin dejar de imaginar el libido sexual con el que la rubia lo estaba esperando, ignorando por completo que exactamente en ese momento había tomado la decisión equivocada y que toda esa adoración para con la Kyoyama estaba a punto de desvanecerse por completo.

**-¿Annita?-escuchó, la voz del moreno-Qué bueno que contestas-pareció, suspirar-Jeanne no está nada bien-**

**-¿Yoh?-preguntó, el chino-¿Qué pasó?-**

**-¿Ren?-la voz del Asakura, casi tembló-¿Que no estabas durmiendo, acaso?-**

**-¿Qué importa eso ahora?-refutó, el ambarino-¿Dónde están?-le habló, intranquilo-¿Cómo está?-escapó de él, la desesperación-¿Qué fue lo que pasó?-**

**-¿Anna no te dijo nada?-le respondió, el moreno-Tu esposa intentó suicidarse-**

El tubo del teléfono golpeó contra el estante, cuando se deslizó por los dedos del traumado Tao.

Las preguntas como **"¿Qué? ¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo?"** parecieron excluidas de su cabeza, el dolor tanto como la culpa se incrustaron en su pecho sin querer dejarlo respirar y su estado de horror simplemente le nubló la vista como a cualquier esposo desesperadamente enamorado, por lo que la rabia fluyó libremente por sus venas desatando la peor de sus facetas y fue la esposa del Asakura la que recibió toda la impotencia encontrada por parte de Ren.

La furia que parecía consumirlo lo guio escaleras abajo quizá en una milésima de segundo, no podía explicarse ni a él mismo el sentimiento salvaje que inundaba su corazón y que teñía de negro la poca paz que reinaba en algún rincón de su interior, para que así se encontrara a la siempre tan tremendamente hermosa rubia en la cocina, se había calzado el delantal de color rosado como toda una ama de casa y había preparado infantilmente un poco de comida para recibirle a su invitado de la noche, en tanto tarareaba inocentemente una canción que no reflejaba nada de madurez y llevaba espantada en la cara una sonrisa que ponía al descubierto la felicidad que la invadía.

**ACTO QUE DESATÓ, EL ODIO DE REN.**

**-¿Quién era?-preguntó ella, sin mucha atención-¿Alguien importante?-**

**-Era tu marido-contestó él, con semblante serio-Que te llamó desde el hospital-agregó, los detalles-¿Algo que quieras decirme?-**

**-No necesariamente-respondió la rubia, seria-No tengo que darte detalles de mi intimidad-**

**-¡No me tomes el pelo, Anna!-el chino, le levantó la voz-¡¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?-**

**-¿Decirte qué cosa?-ella siguió, manteniendo su postura**

**-¡Lo que le pasó a Jeanne, maldición!-los ojos del chino, perdieron su órbita-¿¡O es que no pensabas decírmelo nunca?-**

**-No te lo dije porque no quería preocuparte-sonó tranquila, la mujer-Porque no quería que te pusieras así-**

**-¡Tú tienes mucho que ver con mi estado!-volvió a gritar, él-¡Si no me hubieras mentido, yo...!-**

**-Ah, claro-le habló, ella, irónica-¿Ahora yo tengo la culpa?-dijo, como en superior-Si mal no recuerdo, el borracho eras tú, no yo-**

**-¡¿Qué?-gruñó, el chino**

**-Mira, poco me importa si esa mujer sólo quiere llamar tu atención-la rubia se giró, para verlo a la cara-Pero el que la descuidó, fuiste tú, no yo-lo acusó, sin darse cuenta-No es mi culpa que ella esté mal de la cabeza-**

**-Siempre lo has disfrutado, ¿verdad?-él se apretó, la nuca-Hacerme sufrir, digo-**

**-¿Huh?-encarnó las cejas, la rubia-¿Estás loco?-le miró, entre ofendida-¿Crees que soy tan sínica?-**

**-¡Por supuesto que lo creo!-él se aproximó, con aires de violencia-¡La que está mal de la cabeza, eres tú!-la contagió, de rabia inmadura-¡¿Cómo pudiste ocultarme algo como eso, todas estas horas?-**

**-¡¿Y qué ibas a hacer, con la borrachera que tenías?-se defendió, la joven mujer-¡Sólo ibas a estorbar, nada más!-**

**-¡Podría haber estado ahí, desde un principio!-refutó él, alejándose del cuerpo de su compañera-¡En vez que estar aquí, perdiendo el tiempo!-**

**-Entonces, ¿es eso?-tomó aire, la rubia-¿La prefieres sobre mí?-le preguntó, sin esconder su tristeza-¿Es así?-**

**-¡Por supuesto que sí!-contestó él, más seguro que nadie-¡La prefiero sobre cualquier mujer!-confesó, sin pensar-¡Es mi esposa, carajo!-**

**-¡Vete con esa arpía, entonces!-chilló, ella-¡Pero después no vengas llorando a mis pies, pidiéndome perdón!-contuvo, las lágrimas-A mí ya me perdiste, ¿entendiste?-y así, el fuerte portazo por parte del Tao, terminó por echarlo de la casa**


	4. Dolorosamente Patética

**+Capítulo 4: Dolorosamente Patética+**

Se subió al coche, antes de que pudiera arrepentirse.

Su vida había dado un vuelco que ni en siglos se hubiera imaginado, era como si desde un principio no hubiera cuidado correctamente a su mujer y por culpa de esos descuidos ella había terminado forzándose al peor de los resultados, aún si eso significaba abandonar al hombre que amaba con locura y al hijo que había concebido como el único heredero Tao.

Lamentablemente esos eran detalles que el ambarino había pasado por alto, el estado crítico que ella había alcanzado por culpa de historias pasadas y por ese dichoso tema que él siempre había dejado en inconcluso para con su esposa, el mismo tema que ponía a la platinada aún más loca que de costumbre y que desataba un estado sin fin de celos hacia la que había sido el primer amor del chino.

**KYOYAMA, ANNA.**

_**-¡¿Aún la amas, no es así?-**_

Sí… la mitad de sus problemas estarían resueltos, si sólo hubiera contestado de manera correcta.

Recordaba exactamente el día en que Jeanne le hizo frente con eso, fue el día quizá más horrendo en la vida del joven Tao y quizá el día más glorioso para una inexperta Kyoyama, que luego de más de cinco años de matrimonio había concebido al fin y llevaba en su vientre al fruto de la semilla de un Asakura tan puro como Yoh.

La sonrisa exaltante de la Kyoyama en aquel entonces, fue prácticamente idéntica a una puñalada al corazón y el detonador de una acumulación de sentimientos encontrados en el perplejo Tao, cuando la rubia le notificó primero que nadie que estaba esperando un varón y lo mucho que le gustaría que él fuera el padrino de su primer pero no único hijo.

Probablemente, responder con una sonrisa a aquella traumante noticia… fue quizá el peor error de su vida o al menos, el primero de sus errores.

Quizá porque nunca había imaginado que ella pudiera terminar al lado de otro hombre, quizá por eso la noticia de aquel entonces le pegó donde más le dolía y terminó por desbordarlo esa escena familiar que inundaba la residencia Asakura, más aún por la sonrisa brillante que estaba dibujada en el rostro de la Kyoyama y el estado tan cariñoso que su exaltado marido tenía para con su joven pero hermosa mujer.

Ese fue el primero de los acontecimientos que el Tao no pudo tolerar, encontrarse a si mismo frente a un enorme festejo ante la llegada del primer heredero e intercambiar palabra con una inesperadamente complacida Kino, que únicamente elogió la belleza con la que su preciosa aprendiz había sido premiada y lo orgullosa que se sentía de la rubia mujer que iba a llevar a cabo sus expectativas.

_**-Nuestro primer Asakura, el primer hijo de Anna… ¿no cree que es maravilloso, joven Tao?-**_

Técnicamente, definir como **"maravilloso" **la época que estaban viviendo los Asakura e incluida Anna, era correcto… pero para él, que hacia poco que se había casado con otra mujer, las cosas no estaban tan maravillosamente bien.

Su único refugio en esa noche fue escaparse al enorme jardín de la concurrida pensión, quizá porque le faltaba el aire al no ser capaz de compartir ese grado de felicidad o porque un nudo de culpa se atoró en su seca garganta, estando al tanto en que no podía estar a la altura de la alegría de la rubia y siendo consciente que a partir de ese entonces las cosas en su casa marcharían más mal de lo que había esperado.

¿Quién lo hubiera pensado? Aun estando fuera de la gigantesca habitación, aún podía escuchar notoriamente las felicitaciones de los invitados hacia la pareja de casados y los agradecimientos modestos por parte de la mujer que en nueve meses sería madre.

Y claramente eso era lo que más le dolía al joven Tao, ella estaba casada con un hombre que claramente no era él e iba a ser madre un hijo que claramente no era el suyo, aún si eso sonaba contradictorio de acuerdo a la vida que él llevaba e incluso si sonaba inaudito para la platinada que era sólo el reemplazo de lo que antes había perdido.

**ANNA.**

_**-¿Fue demasiado para ti?-**__le preguntó ella, apareciéndose por detrás_

_**-Diría, más bien, que fue suficiente-**__bufó, él__**-Sabes que no me gustan los festejos-**_

_**-Pero pensé que estarías contento-**__comentó ella, ubicándose a su lado__**-Digo, por ellos-**__lo miró, inocentemente__**-Ya que los quieres tanto...-**_

_**-Lo estoy, aunque no se me note-**__respondió él, en semblante serio__**-Pero tú sabes, no soy demostrativo, en realidad-**_

_**-¿En serio crees que no lo eres?-**__ella se dirigió los pasos, hacia el césped recién cortado__**-A veces, eres muy evidente, ¿sabes?-**__le habló, captando su atención__**-Y mucho más cuando se trata de esa mujer-**_

_**-No empecemos, ¿quieres?-**__él miró, hacia un costado__**-No estoy de ánimos-**_

_**-¿Huh?-**__ella se giró, sin controlar el coraje__**-¿Eso quiere decir que te duele?-**_

_**-Bueno, no puedo decir que no me afecta-**__agregó él, como si le temblara la voz__**-¿Verdad?-**__y así, le devolvió una sonrisa débil a su platinada esposa_

_**-Ren...-**__musitó ella, con dolor_

_**-Lo sabes, ¿verdad?-**__él bajó, la cabeza__**-A Anna la quise mucho...-**__intentó susurrar, para sus adentros__**-No, quiero decir, la quiero mucho-**__se corrigió y a ella, le dio un escalofrío__**-Supongo que todavía no me acostumbro, a que esté casada con alguien-**_

_**-Con alguien que no eres tú, ¿verdad?-**__interpretó ella, dominada por la rabia_

_**-Yo no dije eso-**__esquivó él, en semblante serio_

_**-Y créeme, que no hizo falta-**__se burló, ella__**-Eres desagradablemente obvio-**__y entonces, frunció el ceño_

_**-¿Podemos parar con esto?-**__la miró, molesto__**-No es el momento ni el lugar-**_

_**-¡Claro que lo es!-**__ella levantó, la voz__**-¿¡No te das cuenta en el estado en que estás, todo por esa bendita mujer?-**__se le acercó violentamente, llevada por los mil demonios__**-¿¡Cuánto tiempo te va a llevar aceptar, que lo eligió a él en vez que a ti?-**__gritó y él, se paralizó__**-¡No pienso pasar toda mi vida al lado tuyo, para que vivas pendiente de esa mujer!-**_

_**-No es como si ella lo hubiera elegido-**__excusó él, como bufando__**-De lo contrario, ella nunca...-**__y así apretó los puños, mordiéndose la lengua_

_**-Heh...-**__sonrió, malvada__**-¿Todavía sigues pensando que tú siempre fuiste la primera opción?-**__ella comentó, desacreditando a la esposa Asakura__**-En verdad te creíste toda la farsa que te montó esa mujer, ¿cierto?-**_

_**-¿Qué?-**__gruñó, él_

_**-¿Aún no te diste cuenta?-**__ella se cruzó, de brazos__**-Encaja a la perfección con un tipo como ese, que no tiene futuro alguno-**__dijo palabra por palabra, segura de su discurso__**-Es lo que una mujer como ella se merece-**__agregó, desatando la ira de su esposo__**-E incluso, creo que es aún mucho más-**__y eso fue el detonador, de la rabia del Tao_

_**-¡¿Qué dijiste?-**__le gritó él en la cara, tomándola violentamente de las muñecas__**-¡Atrévete a repetir eso y te juro que... !-**_

_**-¡¿Vas a defenderla delante de mis narices?-**__contratacó, ella__**-¿¡Es eso?-**__le repitió, haciéndolo dudar__**-¡¿Es que acaso te gusta hacerme sufrir?-**_

_**-Perdón... –**__musitó él, liberándola del agarre__**-Perdóname, Jeanne...-**__acomodó suavemente, uno de sus pobres mechones__**-No quise...-**_

_**-¡¿Qué demonios es lo que te pone tan mal?-**__chilló ella, lejos de la culpable caricia__**-¿¡Que esté esperando un bebé o que ese hijo no sea tuyo?-**__y entonces, él se dio la vuelta_

_**-Basta-**__caminó él, como de regreso a la fiesta__**-No tiene importancia-**_

_**-¡Sí que la tiene!-**__pataleó, ella__**-Porque...-**__apretó, los puños__**-¡¿Aún la amas, no es así?-**__y así, las lágrimas de ese entonces, marcaron un principio y un final en su vida_

Saber y estar al tanto que así habían salido las cosas a partir de eso… lamentablemente, era algo que lo frustraba, más de lo que pudiera imaginar.

Por eso dejó que la frustración lo llevara a hundirse en los pasillos del hospital, ignorando por completo a cuanto doctor o enfermera se le cruzara en el camino y aún más los vagos intentos de Yoh por detenerlo, como si en verdad fuera la necesidad de verla lo que lo impulsaba de esa manera y no la culpa que en algún rincón de si estaba remordiéndole la consciencia.

Corrió a su lado apenas la encontró tendida en una cama maltrecha, ella tenía el brazo derecho vendado quizá hasta alcanzar el codo y el respirador ubicado sobre su entreabierta que proclamaba un largo sueño, a pesar de que él aún podía sentirla respirar débilmente y que algo de color quedaba en su piel prácticamente moribunda.

La primera de sus lágrimas se derramó cuando se acomodó a su lado, cuando sostuvo dudosamente la débil mano de su esposa y le repitió incontable número de veces lo mucho que lo lamentaba, lo mucho que se arrepentía de haberle fallado de esa manera tan espantosa y que haría lo que fuera con tal de hacerla feliz como ella tanto se merecía.

La sonrisa frágil que Jeanne le dedicó luego de aquel monologo, fue lo que desarmó el corazón sufrido de un culpable Tao y lo que por un momento le llevó a ignorar el segundo en que pasó, en que su amada pero intensamente adorada mujer entró en paro y un dolor espantoso anidó en el pecho del chico en medio de un grito desesperado de ayuda.

**AYUDA QUE LLEGÓ, DEMASIADO TARDE.**

Todo se había acabado, de eso estaba segura.

¿Era intuición, quizá? No, era una certeza que tenía, reinando todos los rincones de su consciencia.

Entendía que no era nadie para luchar contra la furia de Ren, incluso estaba al tanto del amor lamentablemente ciego que sentía por la platinada y sabía mejor que nadie lo que el Tao estaba dispuesto a hacer por su amada familia, dándose por enterada que no había lugar para ella en la vida del chino y que quizá incluso dejó de tenerlo en el momento preciso en que él conoció a Jeanne.

Se abrazó las piernas de sólo pensar en eso, tenía los ojos enrojecidos hasta el punto en que aún le goteaban las lágrimas y sin embargo el dolor seguía brotando de su interior como si fuera natural, como si fuera normal que estuviera sufriendo por un hombre casado y que quizá no sólo se había casado para excluir a la Kyoyama de su vida.

Se había casado con esa mujer porque la amaba más que a nada, se había comprometido a pasar el resto de sus días a su lado porque su amor era más importante que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo, e incluso ese sentimiento era mucho más significativo que las ganas que el Tao hubiera tenido de poner celosa a la rubia.

Anna, que decía y creía conocerlo tan bien... sí, se había estado engañando a si misma, durante más de seis años.

Ahora claramente sabía que ya no significaba nada para Ren, incluso en ese momento quizá él ya ni la considerara su amiga y mucho menos quisiera recordar que tiempo atrás había estado enamorado de ella, porque seguramente la estaba odiando más de lo que probablemente se odiaba a si mismo y quizá estaba haciéndola culpable de la situación en la que había acabado su esposa.

Y por un momento, creyó que estaba preparada para aceptar e incluso soportar el odio del Tao, pero... una vez más había vuelto a engañarse a si misma como si fuera una niñata, le aterraba la idea de que existiera la posibilidad de tener que convivir con ese sentimiento maligno y hasta se le helaba la sangre de sólo imaginar que el chino que ella adoraba podría dejar de quererla, sólo porque él siempre había sido la única persona que ella amaba sinceramente y que incluso en este mismo instante seguía amando como desde el primer día en que lo conoció.

Y tal vez, si no hubiera sido por el ruido que hizo la puerta al abrirse... sí, seguramente el llanto hubiese seguido fluyendo, de la misma manera que hasta el momento.

Ella ahí en el piso del recibidor de su enorme casa, como esperando que algo o alguien viniera a salvarla lo antes posible; y él de pie en la entrada con los ojos chiquitos puestos en ella, como muriéndose de ganas de rescatarla de la situación que ahora la desbordaba... sí, claramente él parecía su salvador, a simple vista.

Después de todo, desde que Ren había contraído matrimonio con la mujer equivocada... sí, ese hombre había pasado a ocupar ese lugar en su vida, ese hombre ahora mismo era su más querido confidente.

Ahora él era el único que sabía de sus dudas y de sus miedos, él era el único que estaba a su lado incluso cuando ella no lo necesitaba y él era el único que venía en su búsqueda antes de que ella llegara a llamarlo, él era el único que ahora mismo la conocía más de lo que se conocía a si mismo y el único que hasta el momento había cumplido su promesa al pie de la letra.

**ÉL ERA EL ÚNICO QUE, NO LA HABÍA ABANDONADO.**

Traía las peores pintas que podría atreverse a mostrar frente a una mujer, los cabellos color de cielo caían desprolijamente sobre su medianamente rosado rostro y la banda que acostumbraba llevar ahora mismo estaba envolviendo su brazo izquierdo, en conjunto con una playera blanca que quizá le quedaba uno o dos talles más grande y unos pantalones de color negro que resaltaban la intensidad de su mirada ligeramente oscura.

Y sin embargo lo que pareció asustarla fue el tamaño de la sombra de aquel adulto chico, no podía evitar sentirse chiquita frente a la presencia del anteriormente despistado adolescente y darse cuenta que la aterraba profundamente admitir que él había crecido, que contrariamente ella parecía haber vuelto a sus años mediocres de niñez y que más allá de todo su corazón había vuelto a ser tan frágil como en aquel entonces.

**SE SENTÍA, DOLOROSAMENTE PATÉTICA.**

**-¿Horo Horo?-**ella pronunció su nombre, dejando huir el llanto

**-Estaba camino aquí, cuando Yoh me avisó-**comentó el peliazul, instantáneamente**-¿Estás bien?-**

**-Lo estaré, en algún momento-**contestó ella, sonriendo débil**-¿Sabes algo de Ren?-**

**-No mucho, sólo que Yoh está con él-**habló el azulito, rascándose la cabeza**-Así que, ahora mismo la que me preocupa, eres tú-**

**-Pasa y cierra la puerta, ¿quieres?-**la rubia le ordenó, como de costumbre

**-¿No me vas a contar qué pasó?-**preguntó él, haciéndole caso

**-¿Por qué debería hacerlo?-**ella volvió a ocultar la cabeza, en el hueco entre sus piernas

**-Ey, ¿tan poco confías en mí?-**chistó él, arrodillándose a su altura**-Vamos, cuéntame-**

**-Eres un pesado-**ella se quejó**-No pasa nada, ya te dije-**se abrazó, más fuerte**-Sólo que… estoy preocupada, es todo-**

**-Ese "preocupada" es para ocultar algo, ¿verdad?-**interpretó el peliazul, sin quitarle los ojos de encima**-¿Qué te hizo ese idiota de Ren esta vez?-**y así, colocó sus fuertes manos sobre las chiquitas de la mujer

**-Es más bien, lo que le hice yo a él…-**ella lo miró, desconsolada**-Me odia, ¿sabes?-**las lágrimas brotaron, de sus bellas gemas negras**-Fue lo último que me dijo, antes de irse-**

**-¿Huh?-**encarnó las cejas, él**-¿Odiarte?-**repitió, bromeando**-Vamos, si tú eres imposible de odiar-**y así, la despeinó un poco, infantilmente

**-Pero…-**ella apretó los labios, fuertemente**-Es que…-**y así, se refugió una vez más entre las piernas

**-Cielos-**bufó, el peliazul**-No tienes remedio, ¿eh?-**

**-¿Hmm?-**ella lo miró, atenta

**-Está bien-**el peliazul se levantó, dirigiéndose hacia su lugar**-Haré esto como por milésima vez, ¿de acuerdo?-**comunicó, sentándose al lado de la mujer**-Ya se me ha hecho costumbre, después de todo-**

**-¿Qué... ?-**preguntó ella, en un intento de hablar

**-Vamos, recárgate en mi hombro-**le indicó el azulito, acompañado de señas**-Yo te escucho-**e inmediatamente, ella hizo caso al mandamiento del chico

**-¿Podríamos... obviar eso y quedarnos en silencio?-**ella cerró los ojos, acomodándose**-Al menos, por hoy...-**

**-Silencio está bien-**aceptó, él**-Pero eso no significa que no puedas llorar, ¿eh?-**

**-Horo**-**...-**musitó ella, antes de ser interrumpida

**-Yo me llevaré todo tu dolor-**el peliazul sujetó con fuerza, uno de los hombros femeninos**-Lo prometo-**y así, apretó los dientes

**-Gracias...-**sonrió ella, cerrando los ojos**-Siempre...-**

**-Sí, siempre estoy para cuidarte-**completó, él**-Eso ni lo dudes-**

**-Es egoísta de mi parte, pero...-**la rubia le habló, en un tono dulce**-¿Me abrazas?-**

**-Claro, hermosa-**sonrió el carismático peliazul, inundando de satisfacción el corazón de la Kyoyama


	5. Irrespetuosos

Agradecimientos especiales a :

**Love Hao, Insane Worm, anon, LightShadowBlue, Missumi Yoshikawa, Love Anna.**

_Pues, antes que nada … saludos a todos !_

_Tenía la mitad de este capítulo el mismo día que actualizé el anterior, pero … la inspiración no me ha acompañado hasta ahora. Pido disculpas por eso._

_Bueno, al fin, verdad? Jeanne está muerta (wiiii *O* ) .. ya veremos que pasa, a partir de esto (cosas buenas, qizá .. ) Ni yo estoy segura XD_

_Entonces, antes de empezar a leer … quiero pedir disculpas. Porque … creo que, en este cap, incluí mucho HoroxAnna . No era la intención, en verdad .. Pero me esfuerzo lo más que puedo para hacer más RenxAnna, así que … por favor, no maten a la autora ._. _

_Así que … eso es todo. Al que me quiera matar, pues … que me encuentre! ( * se escapa desesperada * )_

_Ahora sí, espero que lo disfruten ;D_

_Y por supuesto, me dejan review, si? n.n_

**+Capítulo 5: Irrespetuosos+**

**-Esto apesta-**bufó él, frunciendo el ceño

Una semana entera había pasado con calma, desde aquel entonces.

La noticia llegó a oídos de ella por boca de su marido, fue él quien la contactó quizá una hora después de que llegara el peliazul y le comunicó que la primera dama en la familia Tao había fallecido, poniéndola al tanto de que pasaría por la casa a recoger Men y se iría a acompañar incondicionalmente al viudo en su período de duelo.

Porque Ren no había querido volver a esa casa siquiera a buscar a su hijo, al menos eso fue lo que Yoh le comentó a la rubia en el momento en que se comunicaron por teléfono y que le volvió a repetir cuando se llevó al mini-Tao con su padre, pidiéndole estrictamente al peliazul que se quedara con ella hasta que él pudiera volver a la casa y que la cuidara igual o quizá mucho mejor de lo que él mismo lo haría.

Así era que llevaba exactamente siete días conviviendo con el Usui, él era de esa clase de tipos que se levantaba temprano a prepararle el desayuno y que se la pasaba inventando nuevos juegos para que Hannah no sintiera tanto la ausencia de su padre, él era de esa clase de tipos que se quedaba todo el día a su lado sin decir una sola palabra y que simplemente la consolaba cuando ese algo dentro de ella amenazaba con volver a quebrarse.

**ESE ALGO LLAMADO REN.**

Esa era una de las principales razones por las que lo apreciaba tanto, porque él tenía esa manera de hacerla olvidar la gravedad de su realidad actual y porque él siempre sabía cómo hacerla reír aun cuando siquiera tenía fuerzas para mantenerse en pie, porque él era el hombre que comprendía su dolor incluso si ella no le decía ni una sola palabra y porque él era el hombre que cargaba con ese sufrimiento en sus hombros con tal de no verla padecer tan desconsoladamente.

Por esas mismas razones, el transcurso del tiempo pareció mucho más liviano para la joven esposa Asakura y apenas eran minutos del día los que le dedicaba a su anhelado Tao, quizá porque la voz escandalosa del peliazul no hacia más que distraerla en todo momento y repentinamente se encontraba a si misma pensando en esa brillante sonrisa cada vez que cerraba los ojos.

De esa manera se encontró cara a cara con el día que había estado tratando de evitar, hacia tres días exactamente que su esposo le había avisado acerca del evento que se llevaría a cabo esa tarde y el mismo al que llegaría en compañía de un Horo Horo que creía no estar acorde a la situación, dado que el Asakura había decidido ayudar al joven Tao con todo lo que hiciera falta y con tal que el chico pudiera rendirle homenaje a la memoria de su difunta esposa.

Así habían terminado los dos en la habitación matrimonial de la enorme pensión, ella se había posesionado del tocador intentando arreglar su cabello perfectamente y él se había ubicado frente al espejo que ocupaba prácticamente la altura de una de las paredes, después de todo para ambos la situación era más cómica que traumante.

Era obvio, sí, los dos vestían correctamente de negro… pero él llevaba puesto un esmoquin oscuro que siquiera le combinaba, una camisa blanca abrochada hasta el cuello que parecía estar ahogándolo y una corbata haciendo juego con los mismos colores que ciertamente no podía encajar en el lugar correcto, haciendo que el nudo mal hecho diera vueltas entre sus dedos quizá por unas diez veces y terminara despeinándose infantilmente del coraje que le daba el maldito nudo cortés de la jodida corbata que no quería unirse a él.

Ella se volteó en el momento justo en que lo escuchó quejarse como un infante, se notaba a simple vista que nunca se había vestido para una ocasión tan especial como esa y que obviamente la inexperiencia estaba ya superando los límites de su exigido cerebro, por lo que ella sólo soltó un suspiro antes de sonreír y antes de hacerse responsable del hombre que en este caso contaba con la misma inteligencia que un bebé.

**-No sabes hacer nada, ¿eh?-**dijo ella y él, se dio la vuelta**-A ver, déjame-**y así, se dispuso a acomodar la corbata del hombre

**-G-Gracias…-**dijo él, sonrojándose**-Pero, ¿cómo se supone que tendría que saberlo?-**siguió, hablando**-Nunca me vestí así, después de todo-**

**-¿Huh?-**ella encarnó, las cejas**-Creí que ibas a decir que Pirika-chan lo hacía por ti o algo parecido-**

**-Sabes que vivo solo, desde hace mucho tiempo-**comentó él, entre ofendido**-Es más fácil y más rápido conservar mi estilo, ¿entiendes?-**

**-Sí, pero también es más sucio, ¿sabías?-**ella le chistó, bromista**-No das buena pinta con esas ropas que usas-**

**-¿Huh?-**pestañeó, él**-Es la primera vez que una chica se queja-**

**-Si soy la única chica que conoces-**reprochó ella, ligeramente ruborizada**-¿Qué se supone que significa eso?-**

**-¿Que eres muy quisquillosa, quizá?-**sonrió él, carismático

**-Sí, claro-**perfeccionó por completo, el nudo de la corbata**-Que gracioso-**y así, apretó fuertemente hasta que alcanzara el cuello del varón

**-Oye, pero…-**habló él, luego de recobrar el aliento **-¿En verdad crees que hicimos bien?-**y así, se aflojó un poco el apretado nudo

**-Sí, era lo mejor-**respondió ella, seria**-Para todos y especialmente, para Men-**aclaró, sin verle a la cara**-Es algo que debe saber de su padre, no de nosotros-**

**-Sí, en eso tienes razón-**se rascó la cabeza, él**-Pero, ¿no crees que fue mala idea?-**le preguntó, incrédulo**-Dejarlos a cargo de Kino durante el funeral de Jeanne…-**la mencionó y ella, pareció paralizarse**-Digo, a él y a Hannah-**

**-Como acabo de decirte, depende del padre-**contestó la rubia, sin perder la compostura**-Tuvimos que decidir por él, porque Ren no tenía idea de que hacer-**volvió a explicarle, al olvidadizo Usui**-Supongo que no debe ser fácil, decirle a tu propio hijo que…-**

**-Está bien-**el peliazul la interrumpió, tranquilamente**-No es necesario que lo repitas-**le sonrió, cálidamente**-Al menos, no conmigo-**

**-¿Aún sigues pensando que no tuve la culpa?-**cuestionó ella, esperanzada**-¿Es eso?-**

**-Lo único que sé, es que el negro te queda fantástico-**el peliazul la halagó, logrando que ella se sonrojara**-Sólo que ese vestido no es el indicado para ti-**agregó, a su descripción**-Más bien, esta situación no es la indicada para ti-**

**-Comportémonos, ¿sí?-**la rubia, bajó la vista**-Somos lo suficientemente grandes y maduros, como para entender una situación como esta, ¿verdad?-**apretó, los puños**-Pórtate como un adulto y deja de protegerme por un segundo-**

**-Lo haré, si me prometes que estarás bien-**aceptó él, viéndola fijamente**-Que, pase lo que pase, no llorarás-**dijo él, tomándola del mentón**-De lo contrario, lo sabes, ¿verdad?-**su mirada seria se encontró, con los ojos débiles de la chica**-Le daré una paliza, a ese imbécil-**

**-Lo sé-**se limitó a responder, ella**-¿Sabes? La camisa no va así-**comentó, metiendo la camisa del chico, dentro de los pantalones**-Y se supone que debes abrocharte estos botones-**y entonces, se encargó de prenderle correctamente el esmoquin

**-¿Que no es muy serio, acaso?-**bufó, él**-Creo que no encajo, con todo esto-**

**-Se supone que te veas serio, idiota-**chistó ella, divertida**-Y quítate esto, ¿quieres?-**le desató rápidamente, la banda blanca**-Ya eres un hombre, no un niño-**

**-¿Que no me veo más desprolijo así?-**cuestionó él, al notar unos pelitos, cayendo sobre sus ojos

**-No, por supuesto que no-**sonrió ella, con un leve sonrojo**-Así, estás perfecto-**

No sabía por qué, pero… teniendo en cuenta que ahora debía enfrentar el primer estado como viudo de Ren, la compañía de Horo Horo la hacía sentir segura, incluso más segura de lo que se hubiera sentido al lado de Yoh.

Llegar al cementerio y más aún, al lugar especifico que había sido reservado por la familia Tao… fue ligeramente sencillo para la pareja que no pasó desapercibida para ninguno de los presentes, después de todo cada uno de ellos estaba al tanto que ella era una mujer casada y que el hombre que venía a su lado muy orgullosamente no era su marido, sino uno de los cuantos invitados que había sido agregado a la lista a última hora y que además de eso estaba parando en la casa de la joven mujer con una confianza que se hacia sospechosa.

Después de todo él llevaba la frente en alto como lo hubiera hecho todo un caballero, ella iba aferrada a su brazo izquierdo como si su valentía dependiera exclusivamente del peliazul y tenía los labios sugestivamente rojos apretados contra la barbilla, como un símbolo más de la frustración que anidaba dentro de si y para poder reprimir la rabia que le daban los comentarios de semejante acto promiscuo.

¿Quizá fue demasiado obvia? No, era que ese chico la conocía mejor de lo que ella misma se conocía, más bien.

Por eso él apretó con fuerza las manos de la hermosa dama, a quien escoltaba con un orgullo que quizá era erróneo y que incluso hacía sentir a la Kyoyama más segura de lo que se hubiera imaginado, ignorando el hecho de que las sospechas no paraban de acumularse en sus oídos y en el perfil casi estresado de una Anna que encontró refugio en un hombre que no era su marido.

**-Aún estás a tiempo, ¿sabes?-**le habló él, sin verla a la cara**-Podemos volver-**

**-Soy una adulta-**respondió la rubia, mirando hacia el frente**-Tengo que afrontar esto con madurez-**

Dio un paso hacia adelante y, tanto la culpabilidad como la vergüenza, la abandonaron por un par de minutos.

Seguramente todo habría salido como había sido planeado si no hubiera sido por él, él que deambulaba de un lado hacia el otro con una botella en manos y esparciendo alcohol por cada centímetro de aire a su alrededor, en tanto arrastraba los pies por el césped como si le costara caminar e incluso se asemejaba a un cachorro perdido en medio de una gran multitud.

Sí, definitivamente todo hubiera salido a la perfección… si tan sólo él no la hubiera mirado a los ojos de esa manera, si no se hubiera detenido justo unos metros antes de los estáticos pies de la Kyoyama y si el corazón de la joven mujer no se hubiera sacudido así en presencia de esa mirada gatuna, si él simplemente hubiera dejado salir el estado de necesidad en el que se encontraba y hubiera hecho a un lado el orgullo que ahora mismo atacaba con furia.

**-Viniste…-**le habló el chino, sin quitarle los ojos de encima

**-Sí-**contestó ella, esquivando la mirada**-¿Cómo podría… no venir?-**

**-Aprecio el gesto, en serio-**bufó, el ambarino**-Por más falso que sea-**y así, el Usui se ubicó delante de la rubia

**-Piérdete, Ren-**le gruñó, el peliazul**-No vas a tratarla así, delante de mí-**

**-¿Sabes, Anna?-**chistó el chino, clavando los ojos en ella**-Es perfecto, de cierto modo-**achicó, los ojos**-Encaja bien contigo, después de todo-**comentó, dándose la vuelta**-Porque tú no eres más que esto-**y entonces, desapareció en dirección contraria

A estas alturas, ya no era un misterio para ninguno de los dos, que él era un maestro a la hora de lastimarla.

Y quizá porque hoy era un día demasiado difícil para el recientemente viudo Tao ... quizá fue exactamente que ella prefirió justificarlo con tal de no hacerle caso a su acusación, entendía perfectamente que el chino estaba dolido por el fallecimiento de su joven pero psicótica esposa y que probablemente su corazón destrozado sólo había hecho buenas migas con más de una botella de alcohol, que únicamente lo había conducido a apartarse temporalmente de su sano juicio y así ser capaz de aliviar su propio sufrimiento a cuesta del dolor de otros.

Por eso permitió que un muy cortés Horo Horo la llevara hasta el lugar indicado, hasta el punto exacto en que todos los invitados estaban reunidos con un objetivo en común y donde ordenadamente rodeaban el ataúd de la platinada para rendirle sus últimos respetos, sólo para poder honrarla como quizá ella misma lo hubiera querido y brindarle un homenaje acorde a la clase de mujer que Jeanne había sido en sus años de vida.

Fue inexplicable, pero ... de repente se le cerró el pecho como si hubiera sido una reacción natural, era como si la culpa estuviera atándola perversamente a una despedida forzosa e incluso un poco de vergüenza estuviera reteniendo a sus dudosos pies contra el césped, incluso si eso significaba admitir que estaba aterrada de volverse a encontrar tan de cerca con esa mujer y seguir negando repetidamente que no había tenido nada que ver con la muerte de la difunta que estaban a punto de enterrar bajo tierra.

**CUANDO TENÍA QUE VER, Y MUCHO.**

**-No puedo...-**ella se abrazó, los brazos**-Es demasiado...-**apretó, los dientes**-Creí que podría, pero...-**

**-Oye, estoy aquí, ¿no?-**él sevolteó, para tomarla del rostro**-Yo te protegeré, así que... no tienes por qué tener miedo-**le sonrió, carismático**-Vamos, dame la mano-**

**-No, no puedo, en verdad...-**dijo ella, zafándose de la cercanía**-Siquiera sé cómo hice, para poner pie en este lugar-**agregó atormentada, por los recuerdos**-Bueno, seguramente habla de lo hipócrita que soy-**

**-¿Hipócrita tú?-**encarnó las cejas, el peliazul**-¿En serio?-**

**-Dile a Yoh que me volví a la casa, ¿sí?-**resolvió ella, viéndolo a la cara**-No me siento bien, después de todo-**y así, se dio la vuelta sin mirar atrás

**-Espera, voy contigo-**él la detuvo, sujetándola de la muñeca**-Déjame que le avise y salimos, ¿si?-**le propuso, algo preocupado**-No me tomará nada-**

**-Sabes que me vendría bien estar sola, ¿verdad?-**lo contradijo ella, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa**-Estás consciente de eso, ¿cierto?-**

**-Sí, lo sé-**le correspondió él, sonriente**-Y es por eso que no puedo dejarte ir-**

Ella esbozó una sonrisa tranquilamente, en el momento en que él marchó a cumplir con lo dicho.

A simple vista parecían estar bastante cerca del lugar de reunión para el "merecido" homenaje, sí... pero de alguna manera a ella se le hizo cada vez más larga la distancia, quizá porque ni había caído en cuenta que había empezado a retroceder y que sus propios pasos la habían alejado un poco demasiado del entierro de la platinada, para poder camuflar entre los numerosos árboles la vergüenza que prácticamente parecía desbordarla y permitirle una vez más a su odio salir a luz para tomar represarias contra una difunta.

Definitivamente no podía creerse la situación tan hipócrita en la que se había metido, venir a rendirle culto a la misma mujer que había odiado por esos seis largos años y fingir ese llanto que tenía más que ver con dicha que con sufrimiento, inclusive si eso significaba hacer visible la clase de mujer repulsiva en la que se había convertido y llevarse con eso sólo la satisfacción de saber que esa mujer ya no representaba un obstáculo en su camino.

Y aunque podría haberse justificado diciendo, que la consciencia le había estado jugando una mala pasada... la primera de sus desdichadas lágrimas la declaró culpable al instante, era frustración lo que la recorría desde la punta de los pies e incluso era impotencia lo que se había apoderado de su mente, sabiendo que su actitud desconsiderada estaba llevándola a ganarse el odio del Tao y a perder muchísimo más que su orgullo por la bendita mujer suicida.

Sin embargo a estas alturas ya no valía la pena seguir ocultándolo como si fuera un secreto, la rubia había detestado a esa mujer incluso por el simple hecho de existir y había deseado miles de veces que de alguna manera desapareciera de la vida de Ren, incluso si eso la obligaba a tener que hacer justicia por mano propia y a sacrificar lo poco de bondad que quedaba en lo profundo de su alma.

Después de todo, a pesar del pequeño gramo de culpa que sentía, por haberle acelerado la muerte prácticamente... disfrutaba que estuviera muerta, por más sínico que sonara.

**-¿Huyendo?-**el chino la interceptó, en medio del silencio

**-Hazle honor a la memoria de tu esposa, ¿quieres?-**bufó, ella**-Es lo que querías, por lo que recuerdo-**

**-Bueno, esto es como un clásico para ti-**él se burló, sin compasión**-Te escapas cuando no sabes que hacer, ¿no es así?-**caminó hacia ella, para quedar justo frente a sus narices**-Y parece que, hoy, tampoco será la excepción-**

**-De acuerdo-**ella cerró los ojos, para calmar la rabia**-Si tanto quieres que te diga la verdad, pues te lo diré-**apretó, los dientes**-No me duele la muerte de tu esposa, para nada-**lo miró, seriamente**-Lamento tu pérdida, sí... pero no va más allá de eso-**agregó, a la confesión**-Y creo que tú, a estas alturas, deberías saberlo-**

**-¿Qué?-**chistó, él**-¿Que te preocupa lo que vaya a pasar conmigo a partir de ahora?-**

**-Exactamente-**contestó, ella**-Nunca dejé de preocuparme por ti-**

**-Bueno, ése es un lindo discurso para un día como este-**bromeó él, volviendo sobre sus pasos**-Planeaste bien esta jugada, ¿verdad?-**movió un poco, la botella vacía**-Para hacerme creer que eres inocente-**

**-Estás borracho, como siempre-**comentó ella, disgustada**-Porque esa es la única manera que tienes, para poder lidiar con esto tú solo-**habló y algo dentro de él, se quebró**-Eres patético, sinceramente-**

**-¿Verdad?-**él soltó, un aire de tristeza**-Sí, tienes razón, soy patético-**accedió a, coincidir con ella**-Tanto que... me doy asco, ¿sabes?-**

**-¿Ren... ?-**pronunció ella, temiéndole a sus propias palabras

**-Sabes que... todo lo que te dije la otra vez, no lo dije en serio, ¿verdad?-**habló él, de espaldas**-Nunca podría odiarte, ni aunque quisiera-**

**-¿Se supone que eso tendría que hacerme sentir mejor?-**reaccionó ella, a la defensiva**-¿Crees que... puedo olvidarme tan fácil?-**continuó, haciéndolo responsable**-No tienes idea de lo que me hiciste sentir-**

**-No tiene caso, ¿verdad?-**chistó, él**-Que te lo diga...-**desvió, la mirada hacia el cielo**-Bueno, creo que ya no haría diferencia, a estas alturas...-**

**-¿Qué cosa no haría diferencia?-**cuestionó, ella

**-Es estúpido, ¿sabes?-**él dejó el envase vacío, en el césped**-Lo que siento en estos momentos...-**pasó uno de sus dedos, por el pico de la botella**-Es estúpido sentir que te necesito, a pesar de que me odias...-**

**-¿Qué estás- ...?-**musitó ella, antes de que él se diera la vuelta

**-Pero no puedo evitarlo y tampoco quiero controlarme, ¿sabes?-**confesó él, acercándose de repente**-Te necesito, te necesito sólo a ti, Anna...-**musitó, abrazándola lentamente**-Te necesito más de lo que puedes imaginar, tanto que incluso es estúpido...-**

**-¿Por qué... ?-**susurró ella, sin poder reaccionar**-¿Por qué siempre ...?-**sus hermosos ojos, flaquearon como arrastrándola al llanto**-¿Por qué siempre soy tan débil contigo...?-**y estando casi recargada en el hombro del Tao, la primera de sus pobres lágrimas brotó de sus ojitos

Frío, eso era lo primero que él le transmitía, cada vez que estaban cerca.

Un frío que incluso la hacía temblar ante el simple contacto y que conseguía dejarla indefensa cuando se trataba de alguien como él, él que sabía perfectamente la clase de debilidad que significaba para ella y que entendía perfectamente que un vínculo como el que ellos compartían no iba a romperse nunca, mucho menos si él continuaba recitándole frases que la enamoraban incluso aún más y que la hacían arrepentirse de la decisión que había tomado ese mismo día pero seis años atrás.

Esos brazos que en algún otro momento la hubiera abrazado con fuerza, ahora la rodeaban débilmente como si él tuviera miedo de ponerle un dedo encima y como si el remordimiento estuviera devorándole la consciencia al ocultar la cabeza entre los rubios cabellos, de una Anna que simplemente había dejado salir el llanto sin ejercer ningún tipo de control y que se deshacía en medio del abrazo de reencuentro pero que pronto marcaría la separación.

Pero no podía evitar necesitarla de una manera que podía parecer sobrenatural, era como si su dulce aroma lo arrastrara a buscar un poco más de cercanía y lo obligara a regresar a la misma mujer que nunca en su vida debería haber abandonado, para así hacerla una vez más prisionera de sus tibios labios que la tomaron en un beso de disculpa y nuevamente hacerse uno con la calidez que su primera amada no se negó a entregarle ni por un segundo.

La boca del Tao la buscó hasta el último extremo sin controlarse siquiera un poco, su desbordante amor por la rubia hizo caso a los estímulos de su maduro cuerpo y así las manos varoniles acariciaron desesperadamente desde la cintura hasta las piernas de la femenina, contra un árbol que hizo presente la respuesta más que satisfactoria por parte de la Kyoyama y que fue testigo de un impulso de adolescentes irrespetuosos ante la mirada espía de un oportuno peliazul.

**-¿Ren?-**la voz de aquel chico tan amistoso, provocó que algo dentro de ella se quebrara


End file.
